I need my Mommy!
by LorelaiVictoria1611
Summary: Rory bräuchte ihre Mutter jetzt mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt! Aber wie soll das gehen, wenn sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr miteinander geredet haben! LL
1. Chapter 1

**So, ich werde euch jetzt meine erste Story vorstellen und hoffe ihr gebt ihr eine Chance! Ich weiß selbst das der Anfang nicht so besonders ist,aber es wird besser, ich versprechs euch! Bitte gebt mir eine Chance und gebt mir fleißig FB, ja?**

**So dann hier die Einleitung! Sie ist nicht besonders aber lest einfach den nächsten Teil auch!**

**  
**

**I need my Mommy**

**Einleitung**

Sie saß in ihrem Auto und fuhr die Straße entlang. Sie wusste nicht genau wohin, sie fuhr einfach nur ohne ein Ziel. Ihr war egal wohin, Hauptsache weg!

Sie konnte nicht mehr zu hause sitzen und nichts tun, sie konnte nicht einfach zu hause sitzen und trauern. Sie musste weg.

Sie konnte nicht mehr zu hause bleibe wo sie alles an ihn erinnerte. Es tat zu weh, so weh, dass sie einfach gehen musste. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste wo sie hin sollte. Es war ihr auch egal.

Seit dem Moment vor wie Wochen, als sie erfahren hat, dass er tot war, lief ihr Leben nur noch wie ein Film an ihr vorbei. Sie kam mit seinem Tod einfach nicht klar.

So packte sie vor zwei Stunden die nötigsten Sachen ein und fuhr los um ihrem Schmerz zu entkommen. Ob es was brachte? Sie wusste es nicht.

Zwischendurch kullerten ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen.

Sie schaute in den Rückspiegel. Ihre kleine Tochter schlief tief und fest. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch schon kurz nach Mitternacht.

Sie war froh, dass sie schlief, so konnte sie die Tränen ihrer Mutter wenigstens nicht sehen, denn das machte ihr angst. Sie hatte ihre Mom schon zu oft in den letzten Tagen weinen sehen und wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie war mit ihren zwei Jahren einfach noch zu klein um so etwas zu verstehen.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden wurde auch sie müde und musste ein Hotel finden in dem sie übernachten konnten. Nach ein wenig suchen fand sie dies auch und einige Zeit später, nach dem sie die kleine ins Bett gebracht hatte, konnte auch sie sich schlafen legen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis auch sie eingeschlafen war, doch irgendwann fiel auch sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ich freue mich auf jedes FB, dass ich kriegen kann, also haut in die Tasten! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**So hier ist direkt der nächste Teil! viel spaß! **

**Teil 1**

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich leer. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass selbst das Atmen schwer fiel. Es traten wieder Tränen in ihre Augen und sie schluchzte leise, so das es ihre Tochter nicht mitbekam. _Wie soll ich das nur schaffen? Ich brauche ihn doch. Lori braucht ihn doch genau so. Warum hat er das getan und hat uns allein gelassen? Er wusste, dass es gefährlich werden würde und trotzdem ist er mitgefahren. Er hat doch eine Familie die ihn braucht._ Sie verstand nicht warum Logan für die Life and Death Brigade so ein Risiko eingegangen ist. Als sie eine Bewegung neben sich spürte, wischte sie sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte ich auf die andere Seite. Von dort sahen sie zwei große, blaue Augen an.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln für ihre Tochter auf, was ihr sichtlich schwer viel. Die zweijährige gähnte herzhaft und antwortete dann: „ Ja, sehr gut. Wo sind wir Mommy?" „ Wir sind in einem Hotel irgendwo in New Jersey. Ich dachte wir machen mal ein bisschen Urlaub, nur wir zwei."

Rory hatte der Kleinen nicht erzählt, was mit ihrem Daddy wirklich geschehen ist, nur, dass er jetzt vom Himmel auf sie aufpassen würde. Lori ist noch zu klein um die Wahrheit zu verstehen.

Rory dachte an ihre Mutter, wie gerne würde sie einfach zu ihr gehen, zurück nach Stars Hollow, denn sie brauchte sie im Moment mehr als alles andere, auch wenn sie sich die letzten Jahre einredete, dass sie auch sehr gut ohne sie klarkommt. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Seit dem Streit vor über drei Jahren haben sie nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Beide waren einfach zu dickköpfig um auf den anderen zuzugehen. Und als sie nach ein paar Monaten, nachdem sie bei ihren Großeltern eingezogen war, erfahren hat das sie schwanger war, hat sie sich nicht mehr getraut zu Lorelai zu gehen und sich mir ihr zu vertragen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter noch enttäuschter von ihr ist, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie hatte eigentlich vor wieder nach Yale zu gehen, nach einem Gespräch mit Jess, der ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte. Doch dann kam alles anders, sie war schwanger und konnte nicht weiter studieren. Sie ist kurz darauf bei ihren Großeltern ausgezogen und ist zu Logan in sein Apartment gezogen. Er hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht, den sie natürlich sofort annahm. Nicht nur wegen des Babys , nein, auch weil sie ihn von Herzen liebte. Sie freute sich auf das Baby und auf ihr gemeinsames Leben mit Logan, auch wenn sie dachte, dass sie auch mit zwanzig noch zu jung war um Mutter zu werden.

Sie war glücklich, selbst wenn sie zu ihren alten Freunden und ihrer Familie keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Sie hatte ja Logan und auch seine Familie hatte sie mittlerweile akzeptiert. Sie dachte irgendwann sie bräuchte ihre Familie nicht, da sie ja jetzt eine eigene mit Logan hatte. Nur in bestimmten Momenten stellte sie sich damals vor wie es wäre noch Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter zu haben, aber dann dachte sie sofort wieder daran, wie wenig ihrer Mutter ihr Leben gefallen würde. Es war schließlich genau das, wovor Lorelai damals weggelaufen ist.

Es lief soweit alles perfekt, als Lori ein Jahr alt war, bekam sie trotz ihres nicht beendeten Studiums einen Job bei einer bekannten New Yorker Zeitung und bekam dort ihre eigene Kolumne. Mit der Zeit aber spürte sie immer mehr, wie sehr sie ihre Mom doch eigentlich vermisste. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht überwinden ihre Mutter auch nur mal anzurufen oder ihr einen Brief zu schreiben. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur Angst, weil schon zu viel Zeit vergangen war. Ihre Mutter hätte ja schließlich auch wieder den Kontakt zu ihr suchen können, doch das tat sie nicht. So verging die Zeit, ohne dass sie etwas tat.

„ Komm wir machen uns jetzt fertig und gucken wo wir Frühstück herbekommen. Ich hab Hunger, und ich brauch Kaffee!" sagte Rory nach ein paar Minuten kuscheln mit ihrer Tochter und stand auf. „ Darf ich auch einen Kaffee haben, ja?" fragte Lori und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Rory schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sie ist eine wahre Gilmore, dachte sie.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf und suchten einen Supermarkt um ein paar Dinge einzukaufen, da Rory den Ort und das Hotel in dem sie waren eigentlich ganz schön fand und für ein paar Tage dort bleiben wollte. „Lori, ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst und nicht wegläufst, du verläufst dich sonst hier und ich finde dich nicht mehr wieder!"

Rory nahm die Kleine an die Hand und zusammen gingen sie in den Supermarkt.

Sie suchte ein Shampoo für sich, da sie vergessen hatte eins einzupacken und stieß plötzlich mit einer Person zusammen. „Oh, Entschuldigung, das tut mir leid!" Als Rory aufsah und die Person erblickte erstarrte sie.

Würde mich über euer FB sehr freuen!

LG

Maike


	3. Chapter 3

**So stelle jetzt auch das 2. Kapitel rein und hoffe ich bekomme etwas Rückmeldung von denen die das hier lesen. Wäre sehr leib von euch! **

**Teil 2**

Das konnte nicht sein. „ Rory" „Mom" beide Frauen sahen sich einige Zeit an und brachten keinen Ton heraus. Beiden stiegen Tränen in die Augen und als sie endlich fassen konnten, wer vor ihnen stand fielen sie sich in die Arme. Beide standen nur da und genossen es, den anderen wieder im Arm halten zu können. In dem Moment waren alle Sorgen vergessen.

„Was machst du hier?" kam von beiden gleichzeitig als sie sich wieder lösten. Daraufhin mussten beide etwas grinsen. „Ehm, Luke und ich machen ein bisschen Urlaub, wir mussten mal raus und weg von dem ganzen Stress, aber was machst du hier?" fragte Lorelai. _Oh man, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich vor mir steht. Sie sieht so erwachsen aus, aber trotzdem noch wie mein kleines Mädchen. Wie sehr hab ich sie doch vermisst_.

Rory sagte daraufhin: „Ich musste einfach mal raus, hab es zu hause nicht mehr ausgehalten." Dabei stiegen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen, was Lorelai sofort beunruhigte. „Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?" „Oh Mom, ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen, ich hab dich so vermisst." Dabei schmiss sie sich wieder, wie ein kleines Kind, in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte jetzt nicht von Logan reden, auch wenn sie ihrer Mutter bald davon erzählen musste. Sie konnte sie Sorge ihrer Mutter ich deren Augen sehen. „Ich dich doch auch, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr, ich liebe dich!" sagte Lorelai nachdem sie sich über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Tochter etwas wunderte. Sie war so froh sie wieder im Arm halten zu können. Auch wenn sie spürte, dass da noch etwas war was ihre Tochter bedrückte. Das hat sie sofort gemerkt, als sie ihr in die Augen sah.

„Ich dich auch Mom und es tut mir alles so leid. Ich war dumm und hab mich von meinem Weg abbringen lassen wegen einer blöden Niederlage. Ich wollte das doch alles nicht. Es tut mir so leid!"

Plötzlich vernahmen beide ein Weinen, das ein paar Gänge weiter ertönte. „Oh mein Gott, Lori!" Rory löste sich sofort von Lorelai und rannte dem Geschrei entgegen als sie ihre Tochter erblickte, die total verschreckt dastand und nicht mehr wusste wo sie war. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst in meiner Nähe bleiben, damit du nicht verloren gehst. Och Schatz komm her." Sagte sie und nahm ihre Tochter schützend auf den arm.Dann sah sie Lorelai an, die sie sehr verwundert anschaute.

„Ehm, Mom?" _Oh man, wie soll ich ihr nur erklären, dass sie Großmutter ist und ich ihr das nie gesagt hab? So guckt so erschrocken, hoffentlich gibt es jetzt nicht wieder einen Streit, dass kann ich im Moment nicht verkraften. Na gut, gehen wir es an_. „Darf ich dir meine Tochter Lori vorstellen? Eher gesagt ist ihr voller Name Lorelai Myleen Huntzberger." „Wow" war alles was von ihr kam. sie konnte es nicht glauben, ihre Tochter, ihr Baby hatte ein Kind. Rory konnte die Enttäuschung in den Augen ihrer Mutter sehen. Lorelai starrte sie einfach nur an sagte nichts. Rory wurde langsam unruhig und machte sich schon auf ein riesen Donnerwetter gafasst.

„Du hast ein Kind? Und du hast mir nie was davon erzählt?" Rory merkte sofort den traurigen Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Mom. „Ja, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir sagen das ich schwanger bin, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Ich hatte solche angst vor deiner Reaktion, ich wollte nicht, dass du noch enttäuschter von mir bist, als du es sowieso schon warst. Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß, dass es total blöd war, aber ich kann es leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen." Lorelai konnte nicht verstehen, wie das passieren konnte. Was hat sie getan, dass ihre Tochter Angst hat ihr etwas zu erzählen? Sie war verletzt von Rory´s Handelen, aber sie wollte nicht schon wieder einen Streit mit ihr provozieren. „Wow, also noch eine Lorelai, aber Huntzberger? Also ist Logan der Vater? und bist du mit ihm verheiratet?" fragte Lorelai erstaunt. „Ja, das heißt, eigentlich nicht mehr" sagte Rory und schaute zu Boden. Den letzten Teil hatte sie nur geflüstert in der Hoffnung ihre Mum würde es nicht merken. Lorelai hatte es aber durchaus gehört, sagte aber nichts. Auch wenn sie zu gerne wissen wollte, was passier war. _Ich werde später nachfragen_, dachte sie.

Sie schaute lieber in die unglaublich blauen Augen ihrer Enkelin, die sie mit verweint ansah. „Sie ist absolut bezaubernd. Sie sieht aus wie du!" stelle sie fest. „Ja, sie hat unsere Augen und sie hat deine dunklen Locken geerbt." Diese waren von einer Mütze verdeckt und daher nicht sichtbar. „Es sieht absolut süß aus, aber ich habe manchmal so meine Probleme damit. Nicht einfach zu bändigen." Sagte Rory mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Lorelai musste darauf hin auch lachen und meinte „Das glaub ich dir gern, ich brauche heute noch ewig um sie in den Griff zu kriegen, obwohl ich schon Übung darin hab." Beide Frauen lachten und auch Lori hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auch wenn sie die Frau vor ihr nicht kannte und sonst eher ängstlich auf Fremde reagierte. Irgendwas hatte diese Frau aber an sich, das sie von Anfang an mochte.

„Hast du ein bisschen Zeit? Dann könnten wie zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen, ich hatte meinen letzten nämlich vor einer halben Ewigkeit und ich gehe ein, wenn ich nicht bald mein Lebenselexier bekomme" sagte Lorelai gespielt dramatisch, worauf Rory wieder anfing zu lachen, was sie schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr getan hatte. Doch Loralai hatte es schon immer geschafft sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Sie war so froh ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen, auch wenn sie noch einiges klären mussten, genoss sie den Moment einfach. Sie nickte und so gingen sie zusammen ins nächste Cafe´ um ihrer Sucht nachzugehen und über alles zu reden.

Sie sprachen sich aus und erzählten sich alles, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, einschließlich der lustigsten Geschichten über Stars Hollows verrückte Einwohner und sie hatten ihren Spaß. Beide lachten wieder herzlich und genossen es die andere wieder um sich zu haben. Sie schworen sich, dass kein Streit der Welt sie wieder trennen konnte.

Rory hatte es auch irgendwann geschafft Lorelai von Logan zu erzählen. Wollte sich aber die ganze Geschichte für einen anderen Zeitpunkt aufheben, da Lori dabei war und sie vor ihr nicht wieder anfangen wollte zu weinen. So vermieden sie dieses Thema für den Rest des Nachmittags und redeten lieber über erfreuliche Dinge. Auch Lori erzählte ihrer Großmutter alles was ihr einfiel.

Als es langsam Zeit für Loris Mittagsschlaf war, beschlossen die sie sich fürs Abendessen zu treffen und Rory freute sich schon wahnsinnig Luke wieder zu sehen. Schließlich war er immer wie ein Vater für sie gewesen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und beide gingen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihren Weg zurück zum jeweiligen Hotel.

So nu schön FB geben ne?

liebe Grüße


	4. Chapter 4

**So, danke für das FB, dass ich bekommen habe! **

**Desshalb gibts jetzt auch nen neuen Teil, ich hoffe ich bekomm wieder ein bischen FB! ;-) **

**Teil 3**

„Luuukee!" Rief Lorelai, als sie zurück ins Hotelzimmer gerannt kam. Dieser kam sofort aus dem Bad gestürmt. „ Lorelai, was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er sofort. „Du glaubst nicht wen ich getroffen habe." Sagte Lorelai ganz aufgeregt. „Deine Mutter?" kam daraufhin von Luke. „ Oh mein Gott nein, musst du denn gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen? Nein natürlich nicht. Du darfst noch mal raten!" sagte sie mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht und hüpfte aufgeregt vor ihm auf und ab. „ Hmmm, so wie du hier rumhampelst vielleicht die Bangles?" „Immer noch falsch, noch viel besser als die Bangles, obwohl das schon ziemlich cool wäre!" „Na sag schon endlich, und hör mit dem Gehopse auf. Das macht mich wahnsinnig." Sagte er darauf hin schon etwas genervter und hielt sie an den Armen fest um sie zu stoppen.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Also, ich war in diesem Supermarkt, gar nicht weit von hier und wollte schnell etwas holen, was ich übrigens vergessen hab. So ein Misst, jetzt muss ich noch mal hin. Naja egal, ich war also in dem Supermarkt und lief so durch den Gang und ganz plötzlich bin ich mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen." Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr bei der Erinnerung schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und eine nach der anderen über ihre Wangen kullerten. „ Ich hab sie erst gar nicht erkannt. Mein kleines Baby, meine Rory stand auf einmal vor mir. Sie ist hier und wir haben uns ausgesprochen und wir wollen uns heute Abend zum Essen treffen und, ach Luke, ich bin so froh!" Nun fing sie auch noch an zu schluchzen und schmiss sich Luke in die Arme, der von ihrem Redeschwall noch etwas benommen war und erst mal langsam verarbeiten musste, was ihm seine Frau gerade gesagt hatte.

Doch als er sich gefangen hatte, sagte er: „Wow Lorelai, das ist toll, ich freu mich so für dich. Ich hab dir doch immer gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Wow, ich freue mich wirklich. Und heute Abend wollt ihr euch zum Essen treffen?" Lorelai hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas beruhigt und schaute Luke nun wieder an, als dieser ihr die restlichen Tränen wegwischte. „Ja, aber nicht nur wir beide, wir alle, du kommst auch mit. Rory freut sich schon so darauf, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Und Lori erst, sie will bestimmt ihren Granpa kennen lernen_." _

_Oh man hab ich das grade wirklich gesagt? Eigentlich wollte ich ihm das doch schonender beibringen. Und Granpa, das hört sich so alt an. Obwohl, zu Luke passt es irgendwie, nicht das er alt aussieht, aber es passt. Oh man, das macht mich ja dann zu einer Granma! Auweia, ich bin doch noch viel zu jung um Granma zu sein! Da hab ich ja noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Naja, wir müssen dem Kind halt was anderes beibringen._

„Was hast du gerade gesagt? Granpa? Lori? Hat Rory etwa ein Kind?" fragte Luke sie sofort mit einem sehr geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja Schatz, sie hat ein Kind, eine kleine Tochter, aber ich erzähl dir das besser im sitzen." sagte die dann und führte den total erstaunten Luke zur Couch, damit er nicht noch umkippt.

Als Rory wieder im Hotel ankam legte sie Lori, die auf dem Rückweg eingeschlafen war, erstmal ins Bett. Sie war so froh ihre Mom wieder zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht ganz sicher war, ob wirklich alles zwischen den beiden wieder in Ordnung war. Schließlich haben sie sich sehr lange nicht gesehen und beide haben ihr Leben ohne die andere geführt. Rory hatte sich verändert, sie hatte nun ein Kind und musste Verantwortung tragen. Und Logans Tod hatte sie noch zusätzlich verändert, wie wahrscheinlich jeden, der einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatte. Sie war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob sie wieder dasselbe tolle Verhältnis zu Lorelai haben würde wie es vor ihrem Streit der Fall war. Sie hoffte es sehr und würde alles dafür tun um dieses Verhältnis wieder aufzubauen. Sie braucht ihre Mutter schließlich und der heutige Nachmittag hatte ihr mal wieder gezeigt, wie sehr sie Lorelai doch wirklich vermisst hatte. Sie wollte sich aber jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zermartern mit „was wäre wenn". Sie freute sich einfach auf den Abend und hoffte ihre Familie würde sie von ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal ein wenig ablenken.

Sie ging also ins Band und machte sich ein wenig frisch für später, setzte sich dann in einen Sessel und versuchte sich auf das Buch in ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren.

Am Abend, als sie endlich alle am Restaurant angekommen waren, vielen sich Mutter und Tochter erst einmal wieder in die Arme. Als Rory sich von Lorelai löste entdeckte sie Luke und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Luke, ich hab dich so vermisst. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht's dir?"

„Hi Rory, ich hab dich auch sehr vermisst und mir geht's gut. Aber interessanter ist glaube ich wie es dir geht." Fragte er sie dann.

„Hat Mom dir alles erzählt?"

„Ja, hat sie. Mein Beileid, das tut mir wahnsinnig leid."

„Ja, danke Luke, aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden." Sagte sie dann und schaute traurig zu Boden. „Ich möchte dir aber jemanden vorstellen!" sagte sie schnell um sich abzulenken und schaute zu Lori, die mittlerweile hinter Lorelai stand und den großen Mann ehrfürchtig ansah.

„Och Schatz, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu verstecken. Das ist dein Granpa Luke, vor dem brauchst du keine Angst haben. Der tut dir bestimmt nichts."

Sie bückte sich dabei zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter und zeigte auf Luke, bevor sie sie auf den Arm nahm und ihr Luke vorstellte.

„Luke, darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Tochter Lorelai Myleen Hunzberger."

Luke war ganz fasziniert von der kleinen und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass dieses süße kleine Ding wirklich Rorys Tochter sein konnte. Für ihn war Rory immer noch das kleine Mädchen mit den großen blauen Augen, was ihn zur Beerdigung einer Raupe eingeladen hatte.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt und kennen gelernt haben gingen sie zusammen ins Restaurant um einen schönen Abend zu verbringen.

Als sie alle am Tisch saßen und bestellt hatten viel Rory plötzlich der Ring an Lorelai und Lukes Fingern auf. Sie hatte den Ring vorhin beim Kaffee schon gesehen, aber sich nichts dabei gedacht, da ihre Mutter öfter Ringe trägt. Aber da Luke dies sonst nicht tut, wurde sie auf einmal stutzig. Lorelai fiel der Blick ihrer Tochter sofort auf. _Oh mist, ich hab ganz vergessen Rory davon zu erzählen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht sauer. Besser ich erzähle es ihr jetzt bevor es noch schlimmer wird._

„Oh, Rory ich glaube ich muss dir was erzählen. Wir sind seit anderthalb Jahren verheiratet."

„Wow, das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, auch wenn das jetzt eigentlich viel zu spät kommt."

Rory hatte sich schon gedacht, dass ihre Mom ihn geheiratet hat, sie freute sich darüber, auch wenn sie gerne dabei gewesen wäre. Aber das hätte sie nicht erwarten können, schließlich hatte sie Lorelai auch nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen, geschweige denn von Loris Geburt erzählt. _Eins zu Null für sie schätze ich. _

„Rory, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht eingeladen habe, aber ich wusste nicht wo ich dich finden sollte. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet dass du wieder kommst, ich wollte nicht ohne dich heiraten, aber du kamst nicht und irgendwann hab ich es dann doch getan. Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht Mom. Ist schon gut. Ich freu mich für euch und es war ja meine eigene Schuld."

Der Abend verlief weiterhin gut und alle genossen wieder zusammen an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Dass Rory allerdings traurig und bedrückt wirkte, merkten alle.

Am Ende des Abends verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Tag um gemeinsam mit Lori in den Park zu gehen, den Luke beim Joggen vor zwei Tagen entdeckt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber unser Internet hat eine Woche nicht funktioniert. Aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß und gebt kräftig FB! **

**Teil 4**

Eine Woche später sind alle zusammen zurück nach Stars Hollow gefahren. Lorelai wollte Rory nicht alleine lassen, da diese nach ein paar Tagen wieder sehr in sich gekehrt war und niemanden mehr so recht an sich heran gelassen hat. Lorelai wollte sie einfach im Auge behalten und ihre Tochter mal wieder zu Hause haben.

Lorelais Haus haben sie umbauen lassen, so dass das Schlafzimmer nun größer war, genau so wie das Bad. Auch ein weiteres Zimmer wurde angebaut, welches vielleicht ein mal ein Kinderzimmer werden soll, aber im Moment als Gestezimmer diente.

Rorys Zimmer hatte sich gar nicht geändert, Lorelai hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht etwas daran zu ändern.

Als sie alle am Haus angekommen waren, wurden sie sofort von Babette begrüßt, die sich die ganze Zeit um Paul Anka gekümmert hatte. Paul Anka hatte sich sehr gefreut und jeden stürmisch begrüßt. Lori hatte allerdings noch etwas Angst vor dem stürmischen Wuschelhund.

Nun war es halb zehn am nächsten Morgen, und Rory kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte dicke, rote Augen, weil sie sich am Abend wieder in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar, sie vermisste Logan so sehr. Da brachte es auch nicht viel, dass sie wieder in ihrem geliebten Stars Hollow war.

Sie steuerte sofort auf ihr Lebenselixier zu, als sie einen kleinen Zettel neben der Kaffeemaschine liegen sah.

Guten Morgen Schlafmütze,

Ich habe dir frischen Kaffee gemacht, den du garantiert schon entdeckt hast.

Ich bin mit Lori schon zum Diner gegangen, weil wir fast verhungert wären und nicht mehr auf dich warten wollten. Komm doch her wenn du wach bist (was du sowieso bist, wenn du diesen Zettel liest… Naja egal) dann bekommst du auch noch einen frischen Kaffee ;-) Wir warten auf dich.

In Liebe,

Mom

Bei diesem Brief musste sie aber doch etwas grinsen. Wie sehr sie diese kleinen, verrücken Zettel ihrer Mutter liebte. Sie nahm den mittlerweile schon kalten Kaffee und trank einen schluck.

„Bäh, das ist ja schrecklich, der muss aber schon sehr lange hier stehen." Sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach oben ins Bad um zu duschen und sich etwas herzurichten und ihre roten Augen zu vertuschen.

Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Diner.

Dort angekommen, sah sie ihre Mom schon am Tresen sitzen. Sie schien gerade wieder damit beschäftigt zu sein ihren Mann zur Weisglut zu treiben. Lori saß neben ihr und lachte über irgendetwas. Als sie das Diner betrat und die Glocke ertönte drehte sich Lorelai ruckartig um.

„Da bist du ja endlich, wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit."

„Guten Morgen Mom, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." Warf sie sarkastisch zurück, ging dann zu Lori und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor sie sich neben sie auf einen Hocker setzte.

„Morgen Rory, was möchtest du denn essen?" fragte Luke.

„Siehst du Mom, so begrüßt man jemanden, wenn er reinkommt! Und nein danke ich möchte nichts essen, ich hab keinen Hunger. Nur einen Kaffee bitte." Sagte sie zu erst an ihre Mutter und dann an Luke gewannt.

„Aber Rory, du musst was essen. Du hast doch sonst auch immer gefrühstückt. Wir Gilmore Girls essen immer Tonnen zum Frühstück!" Sagte Lorelai ganz überrascht über Rorys abwesenden Appetit.

„Mom, ich hab keinen Hunger und außerdem weist du doch gar nicht wie meine Essgewohnheiten in letzter Zeit sind. Wir haben uns drei Jahre nicht gesehen und ich hab mich eben verändert und deswegen hab ich einfach keinen Hunger mehr." Schrie sie schon fast und stürmte aus dem Diner. Beim rausgehen brüllte sie noch: „Und übrigens bin ich keine Gilmore mehr!" damit war sie auch schon verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine total perplexe Lorelai, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte was gerade passiert war. Luke, der das ganze mit angesehen hatte, fragte:

„Was war das denn?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!" sagte Lorelai und schaute immer noch erstaunt auf die nun geschlossene Diner-Tür. Doch dann wurde sie von Loris weinen aus den Gedanken gerissen, die den plötzlichen Ausbruch ihrer Mutter überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. Und schon gar nicht, dass sie einfach ohne sie wieder geht.

„Mommy!" Weinte die kleine und Lorelai nahm sie sofort auf den Arm um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Oh, Süße hör auf zu weinen, die Mommy ist bestimmt zu hause und wartet da auf dich. Sie ist im Moment einfach ganz traurig, weil dein Daddy nicht da ist. Aber ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie nicht mehr so rumschreien soll, ja?"

Lori schaute sie mit ihren großen blauen Kulleraugen an und nickte leicht. Danach vergrub sie ihr Gesicht wieder in Lorelais Schulter und schluchzte noch leise. Lorelai tat die kleine so leid, sie hatte ihren Daddy verloren und war noch zu klein um zu verstehen, was mit ihm passiert war und ihre Mommy schrie herum und lief einfach weg ohne sie mitzunehmen. Sie drückte das kleine Mädchen noch etwas mehr an sich.

„Was meinst du Lori, hast du Lust mit mir ins Hotel zu kommen und mal zu sehen wo deine Granma arbeitet? Ich wette Sookie hat auch ein paar Kekse für dich. Danach können wir dann nach deiner Mommy gucken, ok?

Wieder bekam sie als Antwort nur ein Nicken und stand dann auf um zu gehen. Sie gab Luke noch einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich von ihm bevor sie mit ihrer Enkelin das Diner verließ.

Kaum im Hotel angekommen war Lori auch schon fast von Sookie tot geknuddelt worden. Lorelai konnte die kleine grade noch so befreien. Natürlich bekam Lori auch ihre versprochenen Kekse und hatte sichtlich Spaß mit Lorelai und Sookie.

Irgendwann kam auch Michel in die Küche, mit seinem gewohnt mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit wann dürfen kleine, sabbernde Schreihälse in unsere Küche? Das ist doch hier kein Kindergarten!" sagte er mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und in seinem typischen französischen Akzent.

„Seit dieses Kind die Enkelin ihrer Chefin ist und sie nichts dagegen machen können?" kam daraufhin von Lorelai, die ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Lori schaute den Franzosen erst etwas skeptisch an, musste aber dann über den seltsamen Akzent dieses Mannes lachen.

„Guck mal Lori, das ist der Onkel Michel, der freut sich bestimmt mal mit dir zu spielen."

Dieser Kommentar brachte ihr einen „Gott hilf mir!" und einen bösen Blick von Michel ein, der darauf hin die Küche verließ.

„Der Onkel spricht lustig!" brachte Lori ein und alle mussten noch mehr lachen.

Als sie sich am Nachmittag auf den Weg nach hause machten, hopste Lori auf dem Rücksitz in Lorelais Jeep zu den Bangles hin und her und beide sangen dazu. Die Sorgen von heute morgen vergessen. Doch als sie zu hause ankamen und Lorelai in Rorys Zimmer ging war diese nicht da. Lorelai bekam Panik und wollte sie sofort suchen, aber sie konnte Lori nicht alleine lassen. Also beschloss sie so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben und Lori erst einmal für ihren Mittagsschlaf hinzulegen.

Nachdem sie eingeschlafen war rief sie sofort Luke an und fragte ob er Rory heute noch einmal gesehen hatte. Da dieser ihre Frage aber mit nein beantwortete wurde sie noch nervöser_. Wo kann sie nur sein? Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich einfach so abzuhauen. Obwohl die das ja schon mal gemacht hat. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie zu meinen Eltern gegangen ist. Außerdem steht ihr Auto noch vor der Tür. Ich muss sie suchen. Vielleicht kann Babette solange auf Lori aufpassen._

Sie rannte also zu ihrer Nachbarin und als diese einwilligte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter.


End file.
